Sasuke's Birthday Surprise
by NintendoGal55
Summary: It's Sasuke's Birthday, and Naruto and Teah have something planned...SASUNARU all the way! Believe it!


**Sasuke's Birthday Surprise**

**It's Sasuke's birthday! And there's a little surprise planned…**

**Do not own the characters, only Teah!**

**A birthday fic for Sasuke, sorry for posting it so late!**

Naruto bounced happily toward the Uchiha Mansion, it was Sasuke's birthday, his love of his life. And the plan he and Teah had come up with was about to initiated!

All he had to do was get Sasuke out of the house…

Arriving at said boy's place he lived in with his cousin, the blonde knocked on the door. Which was thrown open by Sasuke.

"Go away! I don't want your stupid-" He paused when he saw who it was. "Oh, it's you. Sorry about that. I thought it was one of my fangirls. Come on in." He stepped aside and let Naruto in.

"It's okay, I know how awful those fangirls of yours can get. By the way…" Naruto gave Sasuke a big hug. "Happy Birthday!"

Inside, Sasuke was delighted that Naruto was hugging him, but outside, he kept his cool and hugged him back. "Thanks. So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Um…I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the day with me? We'll do anything and everything you want! Anything at all!"

"Really?" Sasuke thought about it. It would be nice to spend his birthday with his favourite blonde. "Okay, sure. Just let me get dressed." He went up the stairs to his room.

Naruto went into the living room and sat down, his older and very pregnant cousin sat on the couch in her maternity PJ's reading the paper. Or the comics rather. She looked up and smiled at him. "Hey you!"

"Hey, Teah-chan!" He reached over and rubbed her belly. "And hello there baby."

Teah giggled. "So, you managed to get Sasuke out of the house for the day?"

"You bet! It'll give us plenty of time to initiate our plan!"

"Excellent! Remember, keep him out of the house until at least 5 O'clock, okay? That should give us all plenty of time for this."

"Not a problem! But uh…are you sure? Pregnant women shouldn't work so hard…"

"I'll be fine, Snook. Don't worry. I won't work too hard, I'll take breaks and I'll stick to the easy tasks, so it's okay. Besides, we'll have our friends helping so we'll be done in no time flat."

"Okay then. But at any time you need a break, take it. Okay?"

Teah grinned and saluted him. "Aye, aye, Captain!"

"Teah?"

"Yes?"

"What about Sakura?"

An evil grin crossed the Princess's face. "You leave her to me."

Naruto smiled. "I see where you're going with this."

Sasuke came jogging down the stairs, dressed in his usual clothes, his dark blue and orange wallet that Naruto had given him for his birthday last year in his hand.

"Ready, Dobe?"

"You bet! And don't call me Dobe." Naruto replied, standing up.

"Okay then. See you later, Teah." He smiled brightly and rubbed her tummy. "C'mon, Naruto."

They left the house and went into the village, thinking of what to do first.

"So, what would the birthday boy like to do first?" Naruto said teasingly.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Let's go out for breakfast. I haven't eaten yet."

"Sure! Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere."

"No, you decide."

"Fine, let's go to the new place that opened up. I really want to try it."

"Okay! Let's go then!"

They went to the new breakfast place and ate up, the food was delicious!

"Mmm! This was awesome! Good choice, Sasuke!" Naruto said, patting his full stomach.

"I know. It really was." Sasuke wiped his lips with his napkin. "Oh, you still have a little syrup there."

"Here?"

"No, on the corner of your lip."

"Here?"

"No. Ugh, Dobe, let me get it." Sasuke took the blonde's napkin and wiped the pink lips with it. "There you go."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Throughout the day, they trained, sparred, took a walk, shopped a little for weapons, then went to the Hot Springs.

_It's 4 O'clock. _Naruto thought as they slipped into the water. _Just one more hour…_

They sat there awhile, taking it easy, it felt so good.

**Sasuke's POV**

Once I felt relaxed, I looked over at my blonde and felt the comfort I always had when he was around. He looked so sweet and peaceful, like an innocent child. It had to be impossible to be this cute at 21. (A/N: Everyone's at least 20, 21, 22! Teah's 21.)

He looked over at me. "What are you looking at?"

"Is it a crime to look at someone?"

"No, but…why?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I gently took his wrist and pulled him into my lap, wrapping my arms around him and holding him close.

**Normal POV**

"S-Sasuke…what are you…" Naruto squeaked, but immediately relaxed.

"I love you." He whispered softly in the blonde's ear.

Naruto's heart leaped for joy.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

_The Uchiha Mansion…_

Sasuke and Naruto went into the mansion, which was surprisingly dark.

"Hello?" Sasuke called. "Teah? You in here?"

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone popped out from almost everywhere, the lights snapped on, and confetti exploded everywhere.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke!" Teah exclaimed cheerfully, popping up from behind the door and hugging her startled cousin. "Thought maybe we'd celebrate your 22nd Birthday teen and child party style!"

Everyone cheered, and Sakura came up to them.

"Guys, I just want you to know that I support you completely. I was so wrong to be a bitch to you, Naruto. I'm so sorry. You've got my full support guys!" She hugged them and turned to Teah. "Thanks, Teah. For making me realize things."

"Anytime, Sakura." Teah saluted her. "C'mon, Sasuke! It's time for your cake!"

Sasuke was amazed that they had all gone to the trouble of doing this. Normally, he'd have not liked it, but this year, it felt more special than it normally would.

The party was a blast! They had a great cake, played fun games, talked and talked, danced, sang with the karaoke machine, it was a great evening.

_Midnight…_

Everyone had left, enjoying the party.

"Wow! That was so fun!" Naruto whooped.

"Hey Dobe, want to spend the night?"

"Sure! Okay!"

"Well, you boys have some fun. I'm getting to bed now." Teah said, sounding really tired. "Night."

"Good night!"

"Good night, Teah."

The tired pregnant Princess went to her room and fell asleep almost immediately.

"So Naruto…" Sasuke smirked at him, advancing on the blonde. "I have one more thing I'd like to do with you."

"What's that?"

"Want to make out?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They went up to Sasuke's room and before they knew it, were rolling around on the bed making out. It became hot, sweaty, fun, pleasurable as the passionately kissing duo immediately jumped to third base.

All in all, Sasuke decided that it was his best birthday ever.


End file.
